Sadako Yamamura
Summary Sadako Yamamura is the daughter of famous psychic Shizuko Yamamura. After being assaulted and thrown into a well, she became a vengeful spirit, seeking to use her powers to avenge her unjust and cruel fate and perpetuate herself across existence, doing so through an infamous cursed video tape that would kill whoever watched it within seven days... Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 9-B Name: Sadako Yamamura Origin: The Ring Age: 19 years old at death, 44 during Spiral | 49 years old at death Gender: Female Classification: Virus | Onryō, demon hybrid Powers and Abilities: |-|Books= Biological Manipulation (She can alter her the DNA of her victims, impregnate women with herself, multiple women at once, [[Duplication|allowing her to potentially spread across the planet and supplant humanity]], and mutate her virus more and more, eventually into a terminal form of cancer that can affect and eradicate all forms of life), Disease Manipulation (Anyone who watches her tape - or, later, even reads or watches something about her - is infected by the Ring Virus mutation of smallpox, combined with her own DNA, which causes a sarcoma to form on one of their heart's arteries and detach if they don't share the tape within 7 days, or whenever Sadako decides to trigger its effects, causing a heart attack and killing them), Mind Manipulation (She can take control of others by invading their brains with the Ring Virus, controlling Asakawa, and she controlled Takano as a fetus, from her womb. She can also influence others and their actions without the virus), Technology Manipulation (Can create cursed tapes with disturbing visuals and audio by projecting her thoughts into technology), Clairvoyance, Precognition (Predicted the eruption of Mount Mihara and her own rebirth), Reactive Evolution (The Ring Virus can rapidly mutate and change in form to take advantage of new situations, eventually spreading to infect media other than the original tape, such as books, movies, and potentially anything else), Limited Resurrection (She can give birth to those who have died as long as she has a genetic sample, though it takes professional assistance to set up and arrange for this), Immortality (Type 4) |-|Films= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Curse Manipulation (Can create cursed tapes that will cause the deaths of anyone who watches them and does not pass them on, killing them after 2 to 7 days, depending on her intent), Death Manipulation (Can kill people with a stare; this caused Kayako to explode into gore), Dream Manipulation, Hair Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Sadako can control the minds of others, forcing them to commit suicide or kill others), Technology Manipulation (Can create cursed tapes with disturbing visuals and audio), Healing, Necromancy (Those she kills through her curse often become vengeful spirits themselves, working to support her and perpetuate the curse), Possession (She can possess the victims of her curse), Precognition, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, can travel through reflective surfaces, Immortality (Types 6 and 7) Attack Potency: Unknown. The Ring Virus ignores conventional durability. | Wall level (Overpowered Kayako and Toshio, who can rip off a man's head, with her hair in Sadako vs. Kayako. She can easily kill humans, and one of her possessed victims caved in Morishige's skull with a headbutt, killing the both of them. Her final clash with Kayako caused a shockwave that bisected Keizo from a distance). She can ignore conventional durability with her various powers. Speed: Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Wall Class (Those she can possess can easily snap necks). Durability: Unknown | Wall level, Being a ghost makes her unable be to harmed by normal means. Stamina: Unknown | Very high. Sadako was able to keep herself alive at the bottom of the well despite having no nutrition for 30 years through the sheer force of her own hatred. Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Sadako is quite intelligent, utilizing her precognitive and psychic powers to perpetuate her existence and prepare for future events. Weaknesses: None notable. | Sadako's hatred and energy can be dissipated into water. Key: Books | Films Note: The films key is a composite version of the different Japanese Ring films. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Ring Category:Antagonists Category:Biology Users Category:Book Characters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Composite Characters Category:Curse Users Category:Death Users Category:Demons Category:Disease Users Category:Dream Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Female Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Evil Characters Category:Hair Users Category:Healers Category:Horror Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Possession Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Undead Category:Villains Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9